cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Toast to Memory!
A Toast to Memory! is the fourteenth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live, this episode is a clip show going over the first phase of the series. Summary Seiji gets his fortune told through an old man named Toneruno eating fish bones, saying that he is unable to get a girlfriend. A regular named Enjin states that his fortunes are never wrong. When another person in Gen-san's clothing wonders if Honey is Seiji's girlfriend, Seiji surprised by this outlook states that they're just friends and that she is more like the idol of the homeless with everyone performing cheers. Everyone brings up how girls usually judged people like them by appearance, but Honey stayed around not caring that they were homeless as they filled the hot pot. A series of flashbacks reveal how they like Honey's smile and transformations with different abilities. Cutie Honey's fighting skills are also brought up. After the montages, one person brings up how Panther Claw has targeted her. But thanks to Gen-san and the homeless network, more about Panther Claw is being brought to light. This includes Yuji Nakajo and his gambling enterprise of cold blooded gambling games that play with people's feelings and lives as well as his multiple personalities of Yuji, Hikomaro, and Giza. Another figure is the seemingly gentleman Duke Watari IV with a hair trigger temper originally from New York and his IT group's experiments in making human weapons which produced many victims. Recently, there have been activities from the other two commanders such Mayumi Karasugawa, the principal of Hamaguri Academy which is a facility to look for recruits for Panther Claw's leadership among Japan's best students. However, she uses the female students for her own lustful pleasures. She is also highly lethal in combat after donning a mask to assume a jester costume. The last commander is Hiromi Tanaka, a middle aged fish shop owner and housewife who runs the market city's underground, enforcing outrageous laws including high amounts of fines that are often payed with money stolen from other stores. The man in Gen-san's clothes is a little sauced but brings up how much more information is needed to help Honey. When the man goes to pee, he had left behind the unique knife used by Panther Claw combatants. He is then shown to be a spy as he sends a message over to his comrades. Attention is then brought up about Miki and Yuki, which brings Seiji to tears since they rejected his advances. Seiji leaves to get sake when he finds out the men know about it. The spy re-enters telling everyone about how Miki has a lot of pressure on her both from her past and what's going on now. He also notes that she and Honey have similar powers through their Honey Systems. But Miki's is flawed as her system takes in objects from her surroundings into her body such as the chain from her time in the reform institution that she later had to painfully remove. Yuki is then brought to attention as despite her innocent appearance and mannerisms is actually the most dangerous of the three girls due to also having the power to flash and her brutal (yet refined) fighting style. However the others were so drunk, they brought out that they thought the spy was crazy. In the spy's drunken rage, he reveals himself that he could be somewhere else on a job. When Seiji came back and tried to calm him down, Seiji got pushed but got the spy's Panther mask revealing his idenity. When Honey arrived, the spy grabbed his knife but cut himself from holding it wrong. He later put his mask on and held the knife right. He is revealed to be the driver for Nakajo's car who got a hip injury in battle with Honey. When Honey flashed, the spy collapsed from the pain of his hip injury, coughing up blood. Honey then has her fortune told with Toneruno telling her that hardship and chaos is coming in the future. A small montage then goes on foretelling a bad future. Honey however ties to cheer up in spite of the hardships. During the credits, clips from the previous episodes featuring budding bonds with Miki and Yuki and how the three girls are tied by the Honey System. Trivia * When the spy introduces himself, he uses the phrase used by Cutie Honey in the original TV series. Category:The Live Episodes